The Dark Side of the Mutt
is the 2nd episode of the 10th season of ''Judge Mia'', and the 48th episode overall. The events in this episode take place in 1325. Summary Humphrey returns from Supreme Court, and surprises the gang with his newly boosted self-esteem and confidence. But who's going to tell him that there's a difference between confidence and bossiness? Plot Mia, Turdsley, Birdena Bittlemeier, and Buck are talking at the courthouse one day. Mia asks Turdsley to give her her "personal space", but he takes it the wrong way and gives her less space. Then, Nut walks in with a telegram. Nut reads "Dear Judge Mia, I STOP am STOP returning STOP from-" and is interrupted by Mia, saying to read it normally. Nut finished the telegram, saying Humphrey is returning from Supreme Court. After everyone remembers who Humphrey is, they recollect his self-esteem problems. Then Buck suggests that they sound throw Humphrey a welcome home party. Birdena wonders aloud if Humphrey has changed since he went to Supreme Court, saying "After being in Supreme Court all this time, he probally thinks he's better than us! I'd say he thinks we're a bunch 'o' low life hillbillies! Well we'll show him! No party for Humphrey!". But Nut says that he thinks Humphrey is perfectly the same, and they agree to have the party. They then ponder about the food. Mia says that Matilda can make her "famous" Skunk Stew. Turdsley says he can bring doughnuts, and Birdena says she'll make her famous punch. Nut does the party decorations, and Buck says he'll bring some bananas. It goes into a montage of the gang preparing the party. One montage later, everyoneThe people at the party are as follows: Croakella, Maggie, Marley, Matilda, Murphy, Private, Nut, Smokey, Nugget, Fransisco, Ribbitz, Ken, and, of course, Mia, Turdsley, Buck, and Birdena is in the courthouse for Humphrey's party. Nut says the Humphrey as arrived, and he goes to get the door after everyone hides. In comes Humphrey, with a dramatic personality change, and everyone gasps. ***Commercial Break*** After the break, half the party guests leave in fear. Mia asks Humphrey what has happened to him, and Humphrey replies: "you fools! i'm not the poor sap you once knew as Humphrey anymore! Supreme Court whipped me into shape! YAAAHHH!". After he threatens Birdena for back-sassing, Mia calls a team huddle. They discuss about Humphrey, and they agree that they have to get the old Humphrey back. They attack and capture Humphrey, and put up under questioning. They tell him that they are going to get him back to his normal self no matter how hard it is. Humphrey claims that this is his normal self. Then, Nut has and idea to get Humphrey back: Lock Turdsley (because he's nice) and Humphrey in a room, and Turdsley's niceness will rub off on Humphrey. They agree to try it. The scene changes, and Turdsley and Humphrey are in a tight cage. 4 days later, they open the cage. But Humphrey's meanness rubbed off on Turdsley, instead of the other way around. After that plan fails, Buck suggests they hypnotize Humphrey. But that plan backfires as well, with no affect on Humphrey. Birdena suggest that Humphrey is all "mean and stuff" because he didn't have orthopedic shoes. Birdena lets Humphrey try hers, and Humphrey immanently reverts to his shy-self. Then Birdena says she needed to get rid of them sense her foot-fungus infestation. Humphrey screams, takes the shoes off, and turns all mean again, punching Birdena across the room. Humphrey goes off on the others, saying he's "perfect just the way I am!". Mia gets mad too, saying "How DARE you talk to me that way, you ravenous mongrel! I outta give you 40 lashes for that back-talk!". She scares Humphrey back to his shy-self, for good this time. Mia tries to tell Humphrey that there's a happy medium between being a heartless brute and a total wimp, but this just makes Humphrey more shy. Mia asks why Humphrey came back from Supreme Court, and he says "some kind of dog, wanting everyone to have her own hairstyle or something, I don't know". The episode ends zooming into Mia's face in shock. Characters Buck's Lil' World Quotes *"Uhhh! Nut, just read it!" - Mia *"Humphrey's returning from Supreme Court" - Nut *"After being in Supreme Court all this time, he probably thinks he's better than us!" - Birdena *"DON'T CALL ME SHIRLEY!" - Mia, Turdsley, Birdena "Uhh, shut up" - Nut *"Supreme Court whipped me into shape, YAAAAHH!" - Humphrey *"That I am, Nut, that I am" - Turdsley *"I'm not a dinosaur like you!" - Humphrey to Birdena Trivia/Goofs *This episode mentions Sue, from the previous episode, So Sue Me!. Footnotes